


Raising Kings

by Jagged1



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagged1/pseuds/Jagged1
Summary: AU where a slighly younger Komatsu meets the Kings as children, helping them as only he can.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Introductions and Interviews

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd write a huge fic, but have come to the realization and acceptance that I am very much not that kind of writer and am much better at self-contained scenes. So this will be a universe of connected scenes, which, I guess is what a fic is.
> 
> Tags will be updated with each update.

Komatsu checked over his station for what felt like the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. He was so nervous! It wasn't every day a newly minted chef got the chance to join the ranks of the IGO. If nothing else, this was an amazing opportunity to see and learn more about the organization and all they did. He'd made it past the interview stage and was now about to complete a practical application. While still nerve-wracking, he was at least confident in his skill in the kitchen.

Still, he hoped they would start soon. It was much easier for him to relax once he actually began cooking. His teachers always told him he'd develop the same assuredness he had while cooking further once he had more experience. He wasn't there yet, but someday.

He heard them before he saw them. A loud boisterous voice came down the hallway, followed by a friendly sounding laugh. Komatsu hurriedly straightened, smoothing his apron out.

The door flew open with a bang and two men walked in. Komatsu went even more rigid, recognizing the Chief of the Research Facility they were in, and the President of the IGO himself. A part of him didn't really believe these two were going to evaluate him, even though the interviewer told him who to expect.

'Hey, Komatsu! Ready for your assessment? We're looking forward to what you can do!' He clapped his hands together with a loud smack.

Komatsu jumped, 'Y-yes, sir! I'm p-pleased to m-meet you and r-ready to b-begin!'

'Mansam, you moron, don't scare him. You didn't even give us time to introduce ourselves!' He turned to Komatsu and grinned wide. 'Name's Ichiryuu, it's good to meet you Komatsu.'

'I-it's nice to meet you too, sir. I'm much obliged for this opportunity.' Komatsu bowed forward as he greeted the man, nerves and excitement racing through him.

'Sorry about that, kid. I'm just excited to see what you got. You ready?' 

Komatsu settled further at the knowledge he could just focus on cooking soon. He took a deep breath and straightened again, meeting the Chief's eyes directly. 'Yes, sir. What would you like me to do?'


	2. Preparing the Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichiryuu reminds the boys about their cells and preps them to meet their potential new chef.

Ichiryuu stood in front of the kids, minus Rin. She was still too young for gourmet cells, so she was being watched over by some of the other staff. He propped his hands on his hips and bent at the waist slightly, to better make eye contact with them and impress the importance of what he was about to tell them.

'Listen up you guys. Do you remember what I told you about your gourmet cells? About how they'll make you stronger, but you're gonna need really delicious food to improve even further?'

Coco tensed at the mention of the cells, wrapping his arms around himself tightly, but nodded.

Sunny's eyes widened, likely unsure about how leveling up his cells would work, but made a little hum of acknowledgement.

Zebra tsked, turning his head away. Ichiryuu could see the earplugs he had taken to wearing when he moved.

Toriko shrugged one shoulder, 'Yeah, but you said that no one here can cook at the right level for us. So it doesn't really matter.'

Ichiryuu gave a sly grin. 'Oh, so you do listen occasionally. Yeah, I did say that. I also told you guys I was gonna find a chef who would be a good match for you. Someone who could grow alongside you.'

'Did you find som'one?' Sunny asked.

'I think I did. Of course, you guys will be the ones to make the final decision. I can make a pretty good guess, but you are the ones who'll know best. We'll bring him in and have him cook for you. It's not likely you'll level up, but how you feel about him, his food, and how you get along with each other is all very important. Even if you level up, if you don't get along, you don't have to agree with my choice.'

The boys gave a mix of nods and shrugs in response. 

'We'll take this seriously.'

'I hope e'erything will work beautifully.'

'Better not be cocky.'

'As long as the food's good.'

'What's his name?' Coco, ever polite, asked.

'Komatsu.'


End file.
